watching you from my window
by Bubbly Face
Summary: Lucy sat in front of her window, watching the love of her life and waited until he noticed her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : hello every one! It's my fist post since the last time I posted the last chapter of her story. I bet you know why. Yeah, I'm so busy with school and so many assignments that my teacher gave me. And the worst is I feel like I'm a loony, they just so different. I miss my old friends and I miss fanfiction and the reviewers that review her story. Sooo, this is it, my first one shot. Enjoy! **

Lucy looked outside her window, finding some inspiration for her English assignment. She didn't know what to write. She sighed, she needed an inspiration, and she had to do her assignment. When she scanned outside her window for the potential thing once again. She saw Edmund came out from his house and read his book. She stared at him, how beautiful he was. Then suddenly, the inspiration hit her and the words came easily.

_Here I was again, sitting in front of the window, watching you. I didn't know how long I would wait until you notice me. I knew you felt the same like me, invisible. I wanted to blame you for everything, everything. If I never met you, I wouldn't hurt so much, I wouldn't fall for you. _

_Did you remember that day when no one believed me, even my brother, Peter? That day even you didn't know me before, you trusted me. That the sweetest thing someone ever done to me. I bet you wouldn't remember that day, why would you? It wasn't special for you, right? But that day was meant everything for me. Someday I would tell my children about that day, about my first love, about you. _

_But even you trusted me that day, I still invisible for you. Sometimes I wonder why you never give up on _her_. You know, she couldn't see how beautiful your eyes were, especially when they lit up. But what made me jealous was they would light up when she smiles, not when I smile. And I knew you would stop and stare whenever she walked by, with those beautiful eyes. And she didn't know how amazing your smile was, it could light up my day and takes me to a fairytale when the happy ending was exist, but once again I didn't make your smile, she did. She didn't worth your love, if you noticed me and knew how much I loved you, and you loved me back we could be a miracle, we could be so much better than that fairytale. _

_But then, I wondered why I never give up on you. You never noticed me, you never knew how my eyes would light up whenever you smile, you never knew how you made my days whenever you smile, you never knew how I would stop and stare whenever you walked by. And the most important thing was you would never know how much I love you. Did you worth my love? _

_But no, I couldn't give up my love. I didn't know why, I just couldn't do that. It felt so right loving you; even you would never notice me. So I think this is it, you would still love her like I would always love you. And if someday she would notice you, you would never notice me. Now I realized that my love was a fairytale, dark fairytale. Fairytale wasn't always had a happy ending, right? And so was love. Thanks for gave me that beautiful feeling. Funny, right? How I wanted to blame you for this feeling and then I thanked you for that. So, Edmund when you didn't know where to go anymore, I would always be here watching you from my window. You were the most beautiful person of my life. _

Lucy read her assignment once again. She realized she couldn't give her teacher her writing it was like her confession of her feeling. And it wasn't good enough, she wouldn't get A. she ripped the paper from her book and threw it outside.

Edmund looked up from his book when he felt something hit his head. It was a piece of paper, he looked around searching the person who threw it. When he saw no one, he opened it. It said _here I was again sitting in front of my window, watching you._

**That's it, I hope you like it. Please light up my day with you review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hello everyone! I'm so glad you like my story, thanks for all your wonderful reviews. So, because of your positive response I'll make this story into several chapters. English isn't my first language, so anybody wants to be my beta? Please tell me if you want to help me. Now enjoy! **

Edmund still thinking about that writing. Was that really for him? There was so many Edmund in England but maybe, just maybe he was the only invisible Edmund. Honestly, he really hoped that he was the Edmund that she loved, whoever she was. He wanted someone who loved him as much as she loved that Edmund. He knew he was being cheesy and his friends would tease him if they knew what he was thinking but hey, no one could read his mind, right?

He stopped thinking about that writing when he saw _her. _His first love, the one who didn't notice him, the one who made him felt invisible. Today she looked very beautiful, as usual. Her blonde hair fell perfectly behind her back. Her smile was light up made him smiling like a fool. But maybe he was fool, he never stop loving _her_ even she didn't know him, even she didn't notice him. hhh… why that writing was so right?

* * *

><p>Lucy got A- for her assignment, after deciding to cancel her previous writing, she decide to write a happily ever after fairytale. Not like her life story, dark fairytale. Maybe that was the reason she didn't got A for her assignment, she couldn't felt that fairytale with her heart.<p>

When she came to the cafeteria, she saw Edmund sitting with his friends. She noticed he didn't touch his food; he just played with his food. But she shrugged it off, probably he was thinking about something. Then she saw he was no longer playing his food, instead he was staring at _something_. But when she saw what it was, it was someone, it was _her_. And once again she made him smiled. It was sad and made her smile at the same time. It was hurt when he saw him smiling but not because of her, but she was happy when she saw him smiling, it light up her day.

* * *

><p>Lucy needed a break. Her homework really spent her energy. She watched outside her window and once again, she saw Edmund sitting but today he didn't read his book. Instead he read a piece of paper, she wondered what it was. One thing she didn't like when she watching him was she couldn't look away from Edmund, just like now. She couldn't look away from Edmund, she was sure this night she had to do her homework and she would sleep late. How she missed her brother, usually when she felt so depressed and needed someone to talk to, her brother always there for her. But Peter was in college right now and she didn't want to disturb him with her silly problem. She knew that Peter was busy with his college; she didn't want to be another problem Peter needed to worry.<p>

Sure, Peter called her once a week. He asked her how her day was and did she has a problem but she always told him that she was alright and he didn't have to worry. Then after assuring that she was alright, Peter would tell her how his day was. Then they would talk for hours until their mother disturbed their conversation. That made her wondered when Peter would call her this week, she missed his voice.

Her day dream was end when her mother called her from downstairs and told her that Peter called her. Quickly she came downstairs and grabbed the phone.

"hello, Peter?" she said excitedly

"hey Lu! How are you?" she heard him asked her

"good, how about you?" she asked him

"I'm fine." he answered her simply

"Peter I miss you, when will you go home?" she asked him

"I miss you too, I hope this weekend I can come home." He told her

"good, I'll wait." She said excitedly

"but Lucy, today we can't for hours. I need to finish my assignment, is that okay?" Peter asked her worriedly

"yes that's okay as long you'll be here this weekend." Lucy reassuring him

"okay, I'll see you this weekend. Bye."

"bye"

It was the first time Lucy felt very excited when he called her. Finally he would be home, and it felt very good when she had someone that she trusted and loved like her brother beside her. At least she would forget about Edmund for a moment.

* * *

><p>Edmund sitting outside his house, reading that writing again and again. No matter how many times he read that writing it always same, he couldn't know who wrote it. And this afternoon he was hoping she would throw another writing and tell him who she was. That was why he sat on the same spot. But until this time, there still nothing. Then he noticed she wrote about watching him from her window part, was it possible that he was really the Edmund? If the answer was yes then maybe she was watching him right now, from her window. He looked around, searching the open window, but there were so many open windows. He couldn't look the house one by one so he could find her. So, he gave up, he couldn't find her by the clue watching him from her window. But maybe if he read the writing all over again, he would find another clue.<p>

**Okay, what do you think? Please tell me with your reviews**!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hello everyone. I'm so sorry I didn't update this story for a while. I was busy with my school and that was so frustrating. If you read the reviews and find my pen name reviewing this story, that isn't me. That was my sister using my account and reviewed my story without telling me. This chapter is dedicated for Hannah shadis 101 and flyonthewall18 because they were the only people who reviewed my story, I hope you like it :D. **

A few days had gone and came around. And today, Peter would be home. For the first time, Lucy could forget about Edmund for a while. All she could think about was what they would do when he was home. She imagined they would talk about what they did while they weren't with each other. And they would spend their time in the park like they always did. And when Peter was home, there would be no empty chair when her family and she eat dinner or breakfast. She watched outside her window, hoping to see Peter with his smile coming around. But it wasn't Peter, she saw Edmund sitting with a piece of paper on his hand, again. She noticed he looked like he was thinking very hard, why a piece of paper could make someone thinking very hard? Was that paper some kind of riddle? Ughh, why Lucy couldn't stop thinking about Edmund?

Lucy heard someone knocking the door, she heard her mother talking to someone who sound very familiar to her. When she heard her mother called her and told her that peter was here, she came downstairs, ran to the source of the sound. When she saw Peter's face, she pulled him into a big hug.

"Peter, I miss you so much." Lucy said after she pulled out

"I miss you too, Lu." Peter smiled

* * *

><p>The two siblings spent their time together. Talking about what they missed while they were apart. One thing Lucy didn't tell Peter was Edmund. It just she wanted to handle her problem by herself, beside it was embarrassing. It showed her and Peter how stupid she was. If she was smart she would hear her logic saying that she should forget about Edmund. But her heart wouldn't let her used her logic, love was so confusing.<p>

"Lu, how's your school?" Peter asked her made her woke up from her day dreaming

"good I think, but I'm a little disappoint though." Peter raised his eyebrow

"well you know, my best mark was English. But last assignment I only got an A-"Lucy said

"that isn't bad you know. What you write actually?" he asked her

"fairytale" peter raised his eyebrow, again.

"I thought you like fairytale." Peter asked her, confused

"I do" she shrugged

"Well, if you like fairytale, you should very good write it. Not like you wrote it bad though." Peter explained

"I wrote a happily ever after fairytale. I just can't feel it with my heart." She shrugged once again, hoping Peter wouldn't ask further about it.

"Lu, you know you can trust me, right?" Lucy nodded "then you'll tell me what's wrong"

"Nothing Pete" Peter raised his eyebrow once again. Lucy couldn't believe she started to hate the way he raised his eyebrow

"I know something is wrong by the way you tell me." He insisted

"okay I have, but I can't tell you right now. Satisfied?" she asked him, clearly annoyed

"Sure, you can tell me whenever you ready." Peter smirked

* * *

><p>Lucy couldn't believe it was Monday already. She couldn't spend her time with Peter as much as weekend, but Peter made sure she would spend her time with him as much as she could. So, this morning Peter took Lucy to the school. They were talking all the way, until she met Edmund at the school. It was funny how Edmund could play her heart so easily. One second Edmund could make her fly to the sky with his smile, and one second later he could make her cry (<strong>It's so sappy<strong>). Peter noticed she was daydreaming, when he saw what she was staring at, he was so confused, was his sister that grown up?

It was science when Lucy had the same class with Edmund. But it wasn't good enough because _she_ also there. Lucy's face lit up when she heard her teacher that they would have a science project and they would worked on pair. She was hoping she would work with Edmund, but she knew he wouldn't ask her. She knew he would ask _her. _But Lucy's face lit up once again when she heard that her teacher would raffle their partner. When her teacher called her name, she prayed that her partner would be Edmund. When she heard her teacher said 'Edmund' she felt like she was flying to the sky (**once again I make Lucy so sappy**).

* * *

><p>"so, Lucy right?" Lucy nodded<p>

"can you come to my house this afternoon to do this project?" Edmund asked her hesitantly

"Sure." Lucy answered him simply not like she was being rude, she just so speechless.

"good, here's my address." Edmund handed her a piece of paper.

Lucy eyed the paper and it made her so sad. Did she that invisible? Didn't he know that he was her neighbor? Lucy tried to shrug it all and went to the next class.

* * *

><p>She came to Edmund's house that afternoon. Honestly, she was so nervous and didn't know what to do. When she arrived at his house, Edmund was sitting on his usual spot with a piece of paper, as usual. Lucy grew more curious about that paper, why Edmund always sitting there with a piece of paper on his hand?<p>

"Oh, hey Lucy. Come in! I was waiting for you." Edmund said after he was aware that Lucy was in front of his house

"sure." Lucy nodded

They didn't go inside. Instead they were sitting at Edmund's usual spot and didn't do anything until Lucy felt very uncomfortable with their silence.

"Edmund, can I ask you something?" Edmund nodded

"well, what you read?" she asked him curiously

"do you know how many Edmund who live around here?" she raised her eyebrow

"I only know one Edmund, you." She answered, clearly confused

"do you think this letter or whatever you called this, for me?" Edmund asked her as he handed Lucy that paper

When Lucy read the paper, her eyes grew wide. She couldn't think about anything but 'how he gets the paper?'

**Done, so what do you think? Please review this story; I want to know your opinion. See you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hello everybody! Nice to see you! I'm so glad you like last chapter, and I hope you like this chapter as well. I think I will update this story every weekend if school lets me. By the way, my friend is also has an account in this site, her pen name is 'countersteak21'. She writes assassin screed and glee story, so if you're a **_**glee fan**_** or a fan of assassin's creed go check her story! her English is better than mine. Okay now enjoy! **

"wow, Edmund she's very madly in love with you." Lucy tried to sound casually

"so you sure I'm this Edmund?" Edmund asked her, suspicious

"uhh… I guess. I mean you're the only Edmund around here" Lucy tried to cover her mistake "and you got this paper around here, right?" Edmund nodded "hey, how you get this 'confession'?"

"that 'confession' fell and hit my head when I was sitting right here." Lucy realized her first mistake; she threw her 'confession' outside her window. There was the possibility the paper could fall around Edmund.

"Edmund, can we start to do this project?" Lucy said after a long silence

"Sure."

* * *

><p>They spent their time doing their project. None of them tried to make a conversation; they just talked when they had to. They were busy with their own thought and the project. While Edmund dying to know who this girl was, Lucy silently prayed that Edmund wouldn't find out. It was funny how Lucy always wanted Edmund to notice her and right now she didn't want to be known. But if Edmund know her from that embarrassing paper, she wouldn't want to meet Edmund anymore. What would Edmund think about a girl who wrote about her feeling on a piece of paper and she always watching him from her window? A crazy girl? A stalker? She didn't want to be known as a crazy girl or a stalker. Who want to be known as a crazy girl or a stalker? Lucy tried to focus doing the project, but her mind couldn't stop worrying.<p>

* * *

><p>When Edmund decided to call off the day, all Lucy wanted was everything but went to her bedroom. She hoped she wouldn't meet Peter, or Peter would ask her what was wrong. Quickly, she packed her things to her bag; she really needed sometimes to think. Before Lucy could ran to her house, Edmund stopped her.<p>

"Do I need to walk you home?" Edmund asked her hesitantly

"that's very kind of you, but that's my house." Lucy said as she pointed her house

"oh, I don't know you're my neighbor. I'm sorry I just never saw you before." Lucy tried to smile when she heard his answer

"it's okay. I needed to go home, bye Edmund." Lucy said quickly and ran to her house.

"bye, see you tomorrow." Edmund said louder so, Lucy could hear him.

Lucy ran to her house and went straight to her room. Luckily Peter didn't saw her, so she didn't have to lie. She threw her body to her bed, how could she's so stupid to throw the paper outside, instead threw in the trash? She just couldn't understand why Edmund really wanted to know who it was.

* * *

><p>Lucy couldn't sleep well last night. Her mind kept playing the scene when Edmund showed her the paper and then her mind would play her biggest fear when Edmund knew that she was the girl who wrote the paper and Edmund wouldn't want to meet her again. It was good that right now Edmund finally knew her name and knew where she lived; it was like the dream came true. Finally she wasn't a shadow in the faded light, even Edmund didn't love her, yet she hoped. Her day dreaming interrupted when she felt someone tapped her shoulder.<p>

"hey, Lucy!" Edmund greeted her with a smile

"uhh, hey Edmund." Lucy said nervously

"what's your first class?" Edmund tried to make a conversation

"English. Hey can we talk about the project this lunch?" she asked him hesitantly

"sure, we have same class before lunch right?" Lucy nodded "so, we can go together to the cafeteria."

"good, see you later Edmund." She said as she walked to her class

* * *

><p>Being not invisible changed many things of her day. She could go to school with cheerful mood even sometimes she would worry if Edmund find out that she was the girl who wrote the 'confession'. And right now, she could write a happily ever after fairytale. Even she knew right now Edmund still love 'her', but at least she could hope that someday he would love her. long story short, Edmund gave her many positive things. Except one thing, she couldn't concentrate with her lesson. She was too busy daydreaming while her teacher taught them.<p>

Finally science came and Lucy couldn't wait to see Edmund. When she saw him in the class, she couldn't help but smile. Her smile grew wider when she knew Edmund already left one seat for her, beside him. Her smile left her face when she saw him staring at 'her'. 'she' looked beautiful as usual, Lucy wondered how many times she said that'she' looked beautiful and how many times she wanted to be 'her'.

Lucy and Edmund walked together to the cafeteria as they talked about the project and other things. Lucy surprised how easily they closed to each other; she never wondered that Edmund was so easy to talk to. Because every time she watched him, he never talked much. Maybe so many things Lucy didn't know about him.

When Edmund and Lucy arrived at cafeteria, the cafeteria was more noisy than usual. They saw Caspian, the popular boy in the school standing on the center of cafeteria with lilies in his hand. No wonder the cafeteria a lot more noisy than usual, Lucy thought. Every girl in this school would do anything to make Caspian asked them out, every girl except her. She didn't need someone popular like Caspian by her side, Edmund was much better. He would do anything to save someone he trust, like he did for her.

"attention please!" the cafeteria fell silent as Caspian said those words "today is a special day for me. I want to confess my love." Lucy rolled her eyes 'isn't that obvious?' Lucy thought

"she's so special for me. She's very beautiful, smart, kind. She makes butterfly in my stomach when she smiles at me." Caspian paused for a moment "she makes me look like a fool when I have that goofy grin on my face every time she talked to me."

"so, lilliandil I think I'm in love with you, no I know I'm in love with you." Caspian said as he walked toward lilliandil who was blushing when she heard Caspian said her name.

Lucy's eyes grew wide when she heard Caspian said lilliandil's name, Edmund's first love's name. She looked at Edmund and saw his face was very pale. She looked back at Caspian when she heard he started said another words.

"Would you like to be my girl?" Caspian asked her as he got down on one knee like a man proposing some girl. At this moment Lucy couldn't help but hoped lilliandil wouldn't accept. She just didn't want to see Edmund more miserable. She didn't care she couldn't be with Edmund as long he was happy.

"I'd love to." She smiled as she said those words. And the all the students cheering, except Edmund and Lucy. She couldn't imagine what Edmund felt right now, she didn't want to imagine that feeling.

"Edmund, are you okay?" Lucy asked him hesitantly

"Sure, let's find another place to talk about our project!" Lucy saw Edmund was trying hard to fake his smile but she didn't say anything. She hoped she could do something for him.

**So, I reveal who is this 'her' what do you think The Little Geeky Piano Girl? not so surprising right? Honestly from the very start I wrote this story I didn't know who Edmund love interest was. When you asked about that, I don't know the answer and decided to make lilliandill Edmund's first love. I hope you like it. It's been a bad week for me, so please make it better with your review! See you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hello everyone! Here we are again on the next chapter, thanks for your wonderful reviews; they made my week much better. So, I hope you like this chapter as much as the previous chapter. Enjoy! **

Lucy very concerned about Edmund, he grew quieter than he already was. Edmund said they would continue doing their project this afternoon, but she doubted he would concentrate with their project. She passed the new couple on the way home, they looked so happy together. If she wanted to be honest, they looked perfect for each other. She wondered if Edmund was the one who saw this scene, he wouldn't like this scene. She hoped she could do something for him; she wanted to make him smile again. But she couldn't break lilliandil and Caspian apart, they were so right for each other. She needed to figured something

* * *

><p>Edmund was sitting at his usual spot with the paper on his hand; he needed to make lilliandil out of his mind. He hoped the girl who wrote the paper on his hand would come to him and make his day better. Then Lucy crossed his mind, she looked so concerned when they watched Caspian confessed his love. He wondered did she know about his feeling, was he so obvious? He felt a hand touched his shoulder, when he saw who it was, Lucy was smiling at him.<p>

"Do you think we can take a break before we continue our project?" Lucy asked him with a smile on her face

"well sure, if you have another thing to do." Edmund said, confused

"yes, I have another thing to do." Lucy said "and it's more important than the science project."

"okay, thanks for telling me anyway." Edmund said and he looked back to the paper on his hand, when he saw Lucy still standing there, he couldn't help but asked

"I thought you have more important thing to do." Lucy smiled "why you still standing there?" Edmund didn't mean to sound so rude, he just confused.

"well I need to go to the park." Edmund raised his eyebrow "with you."

"don't you think it will be better if we finish our project first?" she shrugged

"it's not like I don't like your offer though." Edmund continued "beside why going to the park more important than finishing our project?"

"well, you'll see." She smiled "all you need to do just come with me."

"okay." He smiled

* * *

><p>They just walked around the park, no one tried to make a conversation. They just enjoyed each other's company. When they saw a bench, they stopped and sat there.<p>

"you know, every time I need sometimes to think or when I have some problems to solve, I always come here. It's so relaxing." Lucy said

"I used to come here with my brother. But since he went to college I come here by myself." Lucy continued her story

"is it so obvious?" Lucy raised her eyebrow "my feeling about lilliandil, I mean."

"well, it isn't too obvious. I just know it." Lucy tried to sound like she didn't know anything about him

"any suggestion?" Lucy shook her head

"I'm sorry. I can't give you any suggestion." Lucy continued "but, I want you to know that I'll always be there if you need me."

"you know what, I think I agree with you." Lucy looked at him, confused

"it's so relaxing." Edmund looked at Lucy with a smile

" hey, want to know another things I do when I have a problem?" he shrugged

" I will read some fairytales." She laughed when she saw his expression, his face was priceless

"I thought we will increasingly resent our lives because the life in the fairytale is so, -perfect?" he asked her

"fairytale isn't always have a happy ending. Have you ever read dark fairytales?" Edmund shook his head

" sometimes the main character was die, like the little mermaid. But I suggest you don't kill yourself just because lilliandil doesn't love you back. " she continued "even happily ever after fairytale teach us that we have to face many problems before we get a happy ending."

"so, the conclusion is I need to read a fairytale to make me feel better?" Edmund asked her jokingly

"no, you don't have to read fairytale if you don't like it." She said with a chuckle

"I'm just trying to tell you that everything, even the worst things have the bright side, you just need to look deeper to know what the bright side." She stated

"okay, wise girl." She rolled her eyes

"well, seeing you have better mood now, I think we can continued our project." Edmund nodded

"sure, let's go!"

**I know it's short, but I have a little writer block. I promise I'll make it longer next time. And please tell me what you think about this story. also please tell me what you think about my writing skill such as **what I should improve on, what you like, what you don't like and etc**. I need your constructive criticism. see you!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : hello, everybody! I'm back! I'm so sorry I didn't update this story for a while. I had so many assignments and tests, actually today and the next two days I still have some tests, and I shouldn't write this story right now, I should studying. But I can't help it, I leave this story for too long and I already broke my promise about keep updating this story every weekend, so here I am. Hope you like this chapter, enjoy!**

Things getting better and better for Lucy. She didn't have to watching him from her window to see him. Now she could meet him every day. Lucy can't believe her life change so much for only few days. She remember a few weeks ago, she was the girl who keep watching the boy she loved from her window and she must buried her hope, that someday Edmund would notice her very deep. But here she was, doing their project together. Not only Edmund knew her, but they spent most of their time together.

Edmund had very different situation with Lucy. Even though he loved hanging out with Lucy, sometimes he wondered what if Edmund told Lilliandil about his feeling before Caspian did. Would she feel the same way? Would he be the one who hold her hand? Or Lilliandil would say sorry, because she never knew him, because she didn't feel the same way. He wouldn't know because it would never happen. One thing he knew for sure, everything that happen right now, it was the best thing for him.it must happen to achieve a happy ending, just like fairytale. He smiled as he thought about that, it reminded him about Lucy.

The bell rang, and it was time to go home. In an instant, schools that at first silent, turned in very noisy as the students came out from their classes. At this point we could see many different social interaction (**honestly, why should I use this word? anyone please tell me what better word for that term. that's the only word that crossed my mind, because yesterday i just did sociology test) **, we could see a group of girls were giggling about something; my guess was they were talking about boys. A beautiful girl with blonde hair was walked hand in hand with a good looking boy. They smiled lovingly with each other; any fools could see that they were a couple. And then we could see a girl was approaching a dark hair boy who looked uncomfortable when he saw the perfect couple.

"Hey, Ed!" Lucy said

"hey, Lu." He smiled at her

"So, we'll finish the project this afternoon, right?" he asked her

"Oh, I'm so sorry Edmund. I forget that we planned to finish the project this afternoon." She apologized "but I have to take Peter to the subway station."

"Peter?" Edmund raised his eyebrow, the name was so familiar was I ever hear that before, he thought

"Peter, my brother." Edmund nodded, absent mindedly.

"I'm sorry Ed, I really forget about that." She apologized once again

"it's okay, we can finish it another time." He smiled

"thanks, see you later." Lucy said as she went to her car. Her family was waiting for her inside the car.

Edmund tried to do the project as best as he could, so when he worked with Lucy, they wouldn't have too much work to do. after working on the project almost three hours, he needed a break. He saw the rain was falling on his window pane. He remembered a long time ago when he didn't like the rain so much. The rain made he couldn't played outside and stacked inside his house. He almost dying from boredom, and when his cousin gave him suggestion to play .. she didn't make it better. He wondered if he had met Lucy at that time, would he feel bore? Lucy always made his day better, she made the sun shining again when he felt the storm inside his heart. Then she certainly could make a rainbow when it rains right? She Vanished the storm, he sure She Would not let the rain to stop her to keep shining

Then suddenly he remembered about the girl who was watching him from her window, did she watch him from her window when it was rain? Could she see him in his room from her window? He read the paper again, he missed her. He didn't know why, even though he only got one paper and never met her, he felt like she became part of his life. He always hoped that she would throw another paper. Then he notice she mentioned about her brother, and his name was Peter. Was this Peter was Lucy's brother?

**Okay I know it's short but I need to go back studying for my tests. I know that's a little bit rush but, that's the best I can give you right now. So review? Please? you will give me the spirit to do the test as best as i could.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : hello, everybody! Thanks for your reviews; I'm glad you like this story. I already finished all my tests but I didn't really get good score. And this is the worst score I ever had, ughh I hate high school. But I have three months before this semester ends, hopefully I can fix my grade. Enough about me and enjoy this story.**

Edmund was sitting on his usual spot with Lucy by his side. They were finishing their project just like what Lucy promised to him. But things felt very different for Edmund, he couldn't help but felt a little awkward when she was with Lucy. He couldn't concentrate with the project, instead He kept wondering about the thing he barely discovered. Was Lucy really the one who wrote it? It wasn't like he didn't like the idea if Lucy really the girl he was dying to know, actually he secretly hoping that Lucy really wrote it for him. But how could he ask her about that? He couldn't just ask her, right? Like 'hey, you said you have a brother named Peter just like the girl who wrote on this paper, so did you write this?' he wouldn't do that. But he really wanted to know if Lucy really the girl he was looking for. His thought was interrupted when someone calling his name. It was Lucy.

"Edmund." He didn't respond "Edmund" she said once again, louder. When she saw him finally paying attention at her, she smiled.

"What's in your mind? You look so serious." Lucy asked him

"Nothing, just wondering about something." He said simply, he secretly prayed that Lucy would let the subject go. He wasn't prepared an answer if she asked about what the thing was. She shouldn't know, yet.

"something? What is that? Maybe I can help you." Darn! Now, how could he answer that question

"Well, umm… you know about my umm.. you know about my first love, I wonder who your first love is." 'What a lame question' he cursed his question, why couldn't he find more creative question? But Lucy expression made him stopped cursing, she looked shock and panic.

"why you ask that question so suddenly?" she asked him nervously

"I told you I just wonder." He told her just like he didn't care if Lucy would answer the question or not, but deep down he hoped Lucy would answer.

But Lucy kept her mouth shut, she didn't say anything. Edmund got a sign that she wouldn't answer his 'lame' question, so he went back to do his project

"black hair boy." Edmund looked at Lucy confusedly as she said those words

"my first love is a black hair boy." She explained to him when she saw Edmund's confused expression

"now can we go back to our project?" she asked him, she sounded like a little girl, begging her mom to buy her an ice cream

"sure." He smiled. He knew how it feels when someone asked a subject you didn't want to talk. But Edmund couldn't stop thinking about Lucy's answer. She said her first love was a black hair boy, and he had a black hair. So was that mean she was the girl? Was that mean he was her first love? Was that mean she still loved him? or she already moved on? Well she said she wanted to forget him, she said he didn't worth her love.

"Edmund what is it?" Edmund's head snapped up "I thought I already told you about my first love."

"well, I wonder why you love this black hair boy?" this time he really meant what he said, seriously, why would Lucy fall in love with him? He was just an ordinary boy.

"why this thing is bothering you so much?" Lucy asked him

"I told you I just wonder, you don't have to answer if you don't want to tell me." Edmund tried to sound like he didn't care.

"well I can ask you the same question, why you love Lilliandil." Edmund raised his eyebrow as he heard Lucy's question

"well never mind. If you really want to know why I love this boy, well he trusted me when no one believed me, he trust me even he didn't really know me. He cared about someone he didn't really know. I know it's silly, it sounds like I fall in love at first sight." Edmund tried to keep his face straight, but the truth was he shocked with her answer. He didn't expect her answer. True, he already heard about the trust part from the paper. But he didn't expect that what he had done meant so much for her.

"do you still love him?" Edmund saw Lucy surprised with his answer, and honestly he was surprised too. He didn't plan to ask that question, the question just came out from his mouth without his permission.

"Well…" she hesitated "I do."

No one said another words, they were too busy with their own thought. Lucy felt so silly, telling Edmund about her first love was like she was confessing her love considering he was her first love, even though he didn't know it, or so she thought. '_Did you worth my love?_' Edmund remember what Lucy wrote on the paper, she was right did he worth her love?_'I bet you wouldn't remember that day, why would you?'_ She was true that she didn't remember about the first time he met Lucy until that time when Lucy told him why she fell in love with him, _'If I never met you, I wouldn't hurt so much, I wouldn't fall for you.'_ when Edmund remember those words he felt guilty. And knowing that Lucy still love him and he was happy about that made him feel guiltier.

"why do you still love him when he never notice you?" Lucy raised her eyebrow, why suddenly Edmund asked her about that? Wait, she never told Edmund about being unnoticed.

"why do you still love me when I never notice you?"

* * *

><p>She felt the world was crashing into a million pieces when Edmund asked her why she still loved him. Edmund finally knew about her secret, but how? She never told him anything, and the last time Edmund asked her about that paper, Edmund seems couldn't find who it was. But why he knew now? At this time her mind couldn't work properly, so she just did one thing she could do, ran away.<p>

She couldn't stop her tears as she ran from Edmund's house. Why? Why Edmund must know? Why the paper should fall to Edmund? Now Edmund would think she was a freak, a stalker. He would hate her. Why when everything started to get better, this thing needed to happen and made everything worse than how it was. Now, she didn't think she could handle everything when she met Edmund. She couldn't meet Edmund anymore.

**Okay done ^_^! So what do you think? Review? Please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : Hello, everybody! Finally we're in the last chapter of watching you from my window. I hope you enjoy this story 'till the end. Soooooooo, this is it! I present you! The last chapter of Watching You from My Window. Enjoy!**

Edmund was restless. He couldn't think straight, his mind kept wondering how he could talk to Lucy. Lucy was really good at making herself invisible; it was rare for him to see her except at science. And whenever he met her, the situation made it impossible for him to talk to her. When he tried to talk to her during science, she always sat far away from him. And the teacher didn't help either, she kept made sure the student listened to what she said. And when he tried to talk to her after the lesson, she always disappeared from his sight. He tried went to her house once, but it was like Lucy told her mother to never let him to talk to her.

The main reason why he wanted to talk to her was why she ran away from him? Was that so wrong to have a feeling for someone? He didn't think so. But then he wondered If Lucy finally wanted to meet him and talk to him then, was he ready if she asked him something. What if she asked him did he love her? Did he feel the same? That question made him dumbstruck.

The truth was he didn't know the answer. Sure he liked her, she was so nice and smart and funny and understanding and pretty, he could spend a few hours to tell about how Lucy was. But it didn't answer the question, did he love her? He thought that it was too early to say that he loved her. Ugh.. his mind didn't help him to solve the problem, well his mind added one other problem. It made him chickened him out to talk to Lucy. He needed to clear his mind, he needed other place.

Edmund felt much better as he sat on the bench in the park, the taste of the wind blow made his muscle more relax. Lucy was right, the park always made his mind felt better. Ahh, Lucy crossed his mind again, he wondered why Lucy couldn't leave his mind for only one minute, Lucy couldn't disappear from his mind for more than one minute. It was worse than when Lilliandil still crossed his mind. Then Lucy crossed his mind again, he could forget about Lilliandil because of her. She helped him so much, but he hurt her in return. What kind of guy he was?

When his mind started to mess again, he saw a girl with a book in her hands. When he checked the title, it was fairytale. Edmund wanted to talk with Lucy so bad, but he didn't want to disturb her, she looked so peaceful. But then, he saw her closed the book and started to go. That was when he approached her. Her expression when she saw him was unreadable. She looked like she was embarrassed, sad, angry, he didn't know what she felt.

"Lu, can we talk?" when Lucy heard him asked this question she looked like she wanted to say no, but she stay quiet

"I'll take that as yes." Lucy still didn't say anything

"Look, I don't know why you ran away from me, did I say something wrong?" Edmund asked her

"Lu, please answer me? I'm sorry if I said something wrong." Edmund said after Lucy didn't answer his question

"what do you think about me right now?" Edmund raised his eyebrow "a stalker? How do you feel knowing a girl always watching you from her window? Knowing that she knows about you?"

"Lu-" Edmund tried to say

"isn't that ironic? I am your neighbor but you never knew me until the teacher gave us a project. You wondered who the girl who wrote the paper was, and the truth is she was very close to you." Lucy said with tears on her face

"you're right. I'm sorry if I didn't remember about the first time we met, not until I figured that you're the girl who wrote the paper. I'm sorry I didn't notice you until the teacher gave us that project." Edmund paused

"but who care about the past when right now I remember your name, when right now I know what is your favourite book, when right now I know what's your favourite place. It's true I didn't notice you before, but who care about that when right now you always cross my mind. I'm sorry I didn't notice you earlier; I wish I could change turn back the time, but we can't. And you're not a stalker, you have no idea how it feels when you know someone loves you that much."

"you're right I have no idea how it feels, after all you don't love me, right?" Edmund's eyes widened, here it goes the question he was avoiding.

"I'm leaving" Lucy said after a long pause

"Lu-" Edmund grabbed her hand "I don't know how I feel about you right now. Even though you always crossed my mind, I think it's too early to say that I love you."

"but please don't avoid me! Give me sometimes to figure about my feeling." Lucy nodded and smiled

"well, we can't change the past, so let's make a new start. Hey, my name is Lucy. Nice to meet you." Edmund smiled

"hey, Lu. My name is Edmund. Nice to meet you too."

* * *

><p><em>So, my meeting with Edmund in the park isn't the end of my story, instead it was the beginning of my new story. There's no sad feeling because he didn't notice me, he always notice me. There's no jealousy whenever he smile, because I know I am the one who makes him smile. But I guess, I will always watching you from my window, Edmund.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? It's a little bit rush because last night I slept at 2 am, and I write this story in the morning. So care review for the last chapter of this story? see you again! <strong>


End file.
